Problem: Solve for $n$, $- \dfrac{4n + 1}{2n} = 5$
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $2n$ $-4n - 1 = 10n$ $-1 = 14n$ $14n = -1$ $n = -\dfrac{1}{14}$